doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Last of the Cybermen (audio)
Last of the Cybermen est le cent-quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième [[Parutions mensuelles de Big Finish|épisode audio de Doctor Who]] produit par Big Finish Productions. Il s'agit du deuxième épisode de la trilogie "Locum Doctors", associant le Sixième Docteur avec les compagnons du Deuxième Docteur, Jamie McCrimmon et Zoe Heriot. Synopsis de l'éditeur It's been ten years since the final assault on Telos, the last act of the Great Cyber War. Thanks to the Glittergun, humanity prevailed – and the half-machine Cybermen were utterly obliterated. Out on the furthest fringes of the galaxy, however, they left their mark – in the form of a giant Cyber-head, hundreds of feet high. A monument? A memorial? A tomb? The Doctor, the Cybermen's most indefatigable adversary, sets out to investigate... but he fails to return to his TARDIS. Leaving the Ship, his two companions – brave Highlander Jamie MacCrimmon, and super-intelligent Zoe Heriot – find a stranger in the Doctor's place. A stranger in a coat of many colours, who insists that he's the Doctor – transposed in time and space with one of his former selves... But why here? Why now? Has the universe really seen the last of the Cybermen..? : Cela fait dix ans depuis l'assaut final sur Telos, la dernière action de la Grande CyberGuerre. Grâce au Glittergun, l'Humanité a vaincu - et ces hommes-machines que sont les Cybermen furent complètement annihilés. : Au bord des plus lointaines frontières de la galaxie, cependant, ils ont laissé leur marque - sous la forme d'une gigantesque Cyber-Tête d'une centaine de pieds de haut. Est-ce un monument? Un mémorial? Une tombe? Le Docteur, le plus infatigable ennemi des Cybermen, commence à mener son enquête... Mais ne revient pas dans son TARDIS. En sortant du Vaisseau, ses deux compagnons - le brave Highlander Jamie McCrimmon et la super intelligente Zoe Heriot - trouvent un étranger à la place du Docteur. Un étranger habillé d'un manteau multicolore qui affirme être le Docteur - transposé dans le Temps et l'Espace à la place de l'une de ses anciennes incarnations... : Mais pourquoi ici? Pourquoi maintenant? L'Univers a-t-il vraiment vu la fin des Cybermen? Distribution * Le Docteur - Colin Baker * Jamie - Frazer Hines * Zoe - Wendy Padbury * Zennox - Lucy Liemann * Findel - Kieran Hodgson * Frank - Nicholas Farrell * Cybermen, Lanky - Nicholas Briggs Informations * Jamie mentionne les allumettes éternelles et le tournevis sonique du Docteur, que le Sixième Docteur n'a pas. Références * Polly a dit une fois à Jamie que le Docteur avait déjà changé de visage (DW: The Tenth Planet). * Le Docteur se rappelle l'incident dans le Monde de la Fiction où il avait mal rassemblé le visage de jamie (DW: The Mind Robber). * Dans le coffre du TARDIS du Deuxième Docteur, le Sixième Docteur trouve son manteau de fourrure (DW: The Abominable Snowmen, etc), une dague de Saladin (DW: The Crusade), une brochure de Chameleon Tours (DW: The Faceless Ones) et une tête de Quark (DW: The Dominators). * Frank et Zennox disent à Zoe que cela fait dix ans que les Cyber-Guerres se sont terminées lorsque les humains ont détruit les Cybermen à l'aide des Glitterguns (DW: Revenge of the Cybermen). * Le Sixième Docteur a également rencontré Zoe et une version fictive de Jamie dans le Monde de la Fiction (AUDIO: Legend of the Cybermen). * Jamie mentionne leurs aventures récentes avec le Docteur, dont l'invasion des Cybermen à Londres en 1975 (DW: The Invasion), les Guerriers de Glace sur la Lune (DW: The Seeds of Death), leurs visites de l'Australie (AUDIO: Echoes of Grey), de Tromesis (AUDIO: The Apocalypse Mirror) et de Saturne (RN: The Wheel of Ice) ainsi que leur rencontre avec Caven (DW: The Space Pirates). Notes * Cette histoire a été enregistrée à The Moat Studios. * Cette histoire fait référence à l'épisode jamais produit The Laird of McCrimmon. Lien externe * Page officielle de Last of the Cybermen sur bigfinish.com en:Last of the Cybermen (audio story) Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Sixième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes audio avec des Cybermen (Mondas) Catégorie:Série mensuelle (Big Finish)